


House Hunting

by Karr20



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jared being a nice dick, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karr20/pseuds/Karr20
Summary: While house hunting, things gets a little… wet.





	House Hunting

Looking at the pool before you, you worried your bottom lip with your teeth, glancing anxiously at Jared. “Are you sure it’s a good idea, babe? It looks kinda… big.”

Searching for the right house was no easy feat. Especially when your husband was being picky about everything. The last house you visited was perfect in your eyes, but Jared still wanted to continue looking, unsure about it.

You were presently looking at your fifth house this week and you were hoping it would be the right one. For you, everything looked good. The house was big and spacious, had a lot a spare rooms that could eventually become a child’s room. It even had an awesome walk-in closet and the kitchen was right out of a magazine. 

Laughter brings you back to the present moment. Glancing over at your husband, you raised your eyebrows at him, looking annoyed. “What is so funny now?”

“You said it was k-kinda… kinda big!” 

“And your point is…”

“That’s what she said... “

“Oh, you’re such a child, Jared!”

Shaking your head you crossed your arms in front of you, pouting a little. You looked around trying to ignore Jared’s laughter at your expense. What was so funny about it? You were actually quite scared of pools… especially big ones… with water in them. OK, you were scared of water but really everyone at some point was, right?

Realizing that you weren’t laughing with him, Jared walked closer to you, his left arm going around your waist. “Hey,” his right hand came up to your face, turning it so he could look in your eyes, “what’s going on, are you alright?”

Huffing, you glared at him, not answering. You saw the corner of his mouth twitching slightly like he was trying not to laugh. “Are you… Are you scared of water, Y/N?”

Your wide eyes must have been enough of an answer because next thing you know, Jared is holding you bridal style and swinging you around like he's about to launch you into the cold water. Shrieking in fear, you clutched at your husband’s plaid covered chest, yelling at him to let you down. 

After a few seconds, he finally set you down, still laughing like it was the funniest joke ever. 

“Are you done? I could’ve drowned Jared, and you think it’s funny?”

“Oh come on babe, what are you scared of? It’s not even that deep!”

“ **Oh** ,” Hitting him on the chest - harder than you thought, you saw Jared stumble back a bit, his right foot getting caught in the hose near the edge of the pool. He tried to right himself but it was too late. Bringing your hands up to your face, you could only look as Jared fell into the of deep end the pool. 

A couple of second later you saw his head came up from the water taking big gulp of air. Immediately you started apologizing to him, saying it was an accident, that you never wanted to push him in. He swam to the edge of the pool, propping his arms on the side and look up at you. 

“ **That was deeper than I thought…** ”

Smirking you looked at him and said “That’s what he said!”


End file.
